Summer Cu!!
Summer Cu! (サマ キュ!) is a fictional anime television series created by Hannah-Chan. It airs every Thursday during the summer at 18:00 on TV Tokyo. Story Kenji Sunohara was told by his parents that they have to go on a business trip for the summer, and he had to stay behind. His mother knows a friend which he can stay with for the summer. What he didn't know, was the house only had girls in it. No boys. Six girls resided in one building, ranging from preschool, to working at a full-time job. Kenji doesn't know what to do...or does he? Characters Kenji Sunohara Kenji is a 16-year-old high school male. Both of his parents work at the same job. He's smart, and surprisingly, good with children. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano Ai Ichinose Ai is the first girl in the Ichinose family. She is 23 years old and is the good friend of Kenji's mother. She has a good reputation and is popular with males. She is outgoing and will talk to anyone. She took over the family, and the youngest girls see her as a mother figure. She is voiced by Sumire Uesaka. Works a full time job. Calls herself "Ai-Cu" Aya Ichinose Aya is the second girl in the Ichinose family. She is 19 years old and she is a college student. She is a sweetie pie and loves warm hugs. She is voiced by Ayane Sakura. Works a part time job. Calls herself "Aya-Cu" Uta Ichinose Uta is the third girl in the Ichinose family. She is 16 years old and is a high school female. She's kind of laid back when it comes to work but eventually finishes it on time. She cannot live with out her cell phone. She is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. Calls herself "Uta-Cu" Nana Ichinose Nana is the fourth girl in the Ichinose family. She is 14 years old and is a middle school girl. She's full of energy and always goes outside to run around. She is voiced by Nana Mizuki. Calls herself "Nana-Cu" Haru Ichinose Haru is the fifth girl in the Ichinose family. She is 8 years old and is a grade school girl. She is also outgoing like Ai-Cu. Unlike most kids, she hates going outside. She is voiced by Megumi Nakajima. Calls herself "Haru-Cu" Akane Ichinose Akane is the sixth and final girl in the Ichinose family. She is 3 years old and is a preschool student. She is easily attached to anything, and she never goes anywhere without her most favorite toy, which she named Jun. She loves Kenji the most out of all six girls. She is voiced by Tomoyo Kurosawa. Calls herself "Akane-Cu" More information So far Hannah-Chan came up with 3 seasons: Summer Cu!, Summer Cu!! Natsu Niban!, and Summer Cu!!! Natsu Sanban!. Each season is 12 episode long and always airs in the Summer season of anime. Summer Cu! The opening for Summer Cu! is "Summer Cu Cu!" by Nana Mizuki, Megumi Nakajima, and Tomoyo Kurosawa. The ending is "Natsu no Hana" by Haruka Tomatsu. Both the opening and ending were released in a single along with their instrumental versions. Summer Cu!! Natsu Niban! Literally translates to "Summer Cu!! Second Summer!". The opening for Natsu Niban! is "Ichiban Kokoro Summer Cu" by Megumi Nakajima. The ending is "Haru no Hana" by Sumire Uesaka. Both the opening and ending were released in a single along with their instrumental versions. Summer Cu!!! Natsu Sanban! Literally translates to "Summer Cu!! Third Summer!". The opening for Natsu Sanban! is "San San Ban Ban" by Tomoyo Kurosawa. The ending is "Aki no Hana" by Nana Mizuki. Both the opening and ending were released in a single along with their instrumental versions.